Sasori Self Lovin'
by 10Danna01
Summary: Deidara ask His uke Sasori to make him a little gift, when he goes out on business trip. SelfLoving meaning, JUST SASORI / (Can't belie I wrote this) with mentions of DeiSaso (YAY UKE SASO) Rated M for a flippen reason! :D (One shot will not make more chapters)


A/n: It has been so long sense I posted. Soooo... this is a self loving story... if you don't know what that is, basically Sasori will be playing with him self... - bright red face- it still has some DeiSaso to it, but just Saso lovin...

Sorry if it is short, this was originally typed on my tablet

Summary: Dei chan asks Sasori, to make him a little video. In the end Sasori complies. Self love, AU

Sasori's point of view

I fumble with the video cameras cords, making sure they were not tangled. Setting the camera up I aim it at the bed, making sure it had a full view. I feel my cheeks get hot, I cant believe Im doing this. Let alone, I never would of thought my lover would make such a request. I can't believe I am even doing it! I grumble as I check the batter life, and make sure there was no blur. How on earth did the brat convince me to do this?! I finish preparing the camera, and think back.

_Flash back_

_I let out a soft whimper, when I feel something wet rub against the shell of my ear. "Hey Danna un, I have to leave tomorrow on my trip. And I was wondering if you would make me something un." Deidara said hotly next to my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "W-What do you, ah, want?" I ask gasping as he nibbled on my neck. "Just a little video," my lover murmured, I instantly become rather nervous._

_End of flash back_

So now hear I was, ready to record my little show for Deidara. I shudder, as I image him watching it. What he requested, was rather odd. The blonde wanted me to make a video of me, playing with myself. In the end, I begrudgingly said yes. I go to my dresser, opening the top drawer I pull out a few items. Walking over to my bed, I look at them. My eyes scanning over them, it felt like my face was on fire. Now, yes I have masturbated for my own pleasure. But never did I think I would record it, and let someone watch it. Even if that someone was the brat, I still couldn't believe I caved. I make sure I have everything I need, re looking over the items I own.

Lube; of course don't want to tear anything. A long, red, studded dildo a gift from my horny lover. And a cock ring, that vibrated. Of course I fell in love with a sadist, he loved control and seeing me squirm and begging. I shudder, slowly making my way back to the camera. With shaky hands, I hit the record button. Hearing the beep, I make my way inside the screen perimeter. "You horny brat," I mutter gaining some composure. I give the camera my best devious smile, as I slowly unzip my pants. Leaving them on, loosely hanging on my hips I then slowly, tug my shirt off stretching my body.

I run my hands through my hair, licking my lips. Doing this, means I get to tease. Turning my back to the camera, I slip my pants down while also bending over. Still in my boxers, I turn my torso putting my hand on my hip. I suck on my index finger, still showing off my 'cute' ass as Dei likes to say. Better get on with this, I feel my cheeks get warm again. I stop sucking on my finger, and hook my thumbs under the waist band of my boxers. Slowly, I pull them down, shuddering at the cool air against my member. I turn around again, walking over to the bed swaying my hips. I get on all fours, crawling onto the bed, the rolling on to my back and sitting up.

I let my hands run up and down, my pale legs. Sitting against a pillow I move one leg down, flat against the bed so my hardening member can be observed. I sigh, and put the act back on. I'm still not too thrilled I'm doing this. I gently grab my cock, rubbing it softly. I let a whine escape my lips, as I feel myself becoming more aroused. I moan, now pumping my now, fully hard erection. Stopping at the head, rubbing circles around it smearing pre cum all around it. " A-ah D.. Deidara," I whine. My back arches slightly, feeling that coil in my stomach getting tighter. I grab the dildo with my free hand, bringing it up to my lips. I start to lick the rubbery tip, pretending it was my lovers cock. I thrust the toy into my mouth, moans being muffled. I keep pumping, getting so close, still sucking on the toy. I let out a loud cry, as I cum, spilling myself messily. " Deidara!" I moan loudly, my vision impaired as the toy falls out of my mouth. I ride out my orgasm, slowly coming back to reality I know I'm far from done.

My body is shaking a little, sitting up a grab the lube. Pouring some onto three of my fingers, I look away embarrassed. I put my hand near my entrance, and slide a finger into my heat. I cringe from the cold lube, soon getting used to the feeling I pump my finger inside me. I pant softly, and slip a second finger and start to scissor them. I bite my bottom lip, as I push in the last finger. I let out a moan, as I hit my own prostate. Taking my fingers out, I wipe them off and grab the cock ring. I put it on, my harden cock again now unable to cum. I get the dildo, and put it into its holder. Instead of thrusting the toy into myself, I have a holder for it that will let me ride it. I put the toy on the floor, knowing the camera can still see me. I quickly lube up the toy, and slowly impale myself on it. I groan as my entrance is stretched. As soon as I have the toy deep as it will go I start to bounce, and rock my hips.

I moan loudly as my prostate was hit, I start slamming myself down onto the toy as I pant harshly. I quickly hit a switch a button on my cock ring, screaming as it starts to vibrate. My hair is bouncing everywhere, as I thrust myself on the toy faster. "Ngh.. ah.. D-deidara ahh!" I moan out, closing my eyes. I move my hips faster, screaming as I hit my prostate. I whine, I really want to cum. I turn off the cock ring, and pull it off. Giving one particular hard, thrust down I cum violently. "DEIDARA!" I scream as cum covers my body, panting harshly. I get off the toy, stumbling I get up and turn the camera off. I start to clean up my toys, re make the bed and go to the shower.

Next day

I wake up, in a empty bed Deidara left already. I snuck the video into his bag, last night. He better enjoy it because I am stuck in bed. God damn brat, you better get back soon. I roll over and grab his pillow and cuddle it. It smells faintly of his shampoo. I sigh and get cozy, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
